In recent years, stretchable wiring boards capable of stretching in a curving manner or a planar manner, have been developed. For example, a flexible electrode structure (refer to Patent Document 1 listed below) is known as one of these stretchable wiring boards. This flexible electrode structure includes: a dielectric film made of an elastomer; and a flexible electrode disposed on a surface of this dielectric film to stretch according to elastic deformation of the dielectric film. The flexible electrode is configured from: a parent material of an elastomer; and a conductive material dispersed in this parent material.